Inutaisho's love or heartbreak
by ajmaru
Summary: What would have happened if during Inuyasha's slumber while pinned to the tree his father came back from the dead and Kagome when pulled into the well and into the feudal era and met Touga instead of Inuyasha. Will romance begin or will it all come crashing down when reality and tragedy strikes. How far is Touga willing to go in order to keep what he has claimed as his.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own inuyasha or any of it characters Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media do, this is rated M, for language and lemons in the story  
Everyone is OOC in this so I warn you ahead of time so as to keep people from flaming me for it. I hope you enjoy the story.

Written for inutaisho/kagome fans

-o0o- : is a character POV' change  
... : is a time skip  
and the horizontal line is a scene change

**Inutaisho's love or heartbreak**

**Chapter 1. Revival**

Pinned to a tree under a spell lay a hanyou named Inuyasha and inside his right eye you could feel a sudden pulse and then another. Suddenly a black pearl flew out of his eye spinning around until it just fell to the ground. Inside the black pearl the grave of the Inutaisho was shaking and his bones were rattling and glowing, they started to shrink and muscles and skin started to cover them as they were reshaping. When all of it stopped there lay unconscious and naked the great Inu no Taisho then a bright blinding white light covered the whole area and instead of the pearl laying on the ground in the living world there laid Inutaisho.

He started to awaken a few moments later. "Oh, my head feels as though I was hit and knocked unconscious by something." He stood up and began to look around. '_This isn't where I was before'_ he thought '_huh something feels rather off'. _Looking down he realized he was missing all of his clothing. '_Well that explains that problem at what feels off'_ he thought with a chuckle.

Walking through the forest to find something to cover himself with, he found some giant leaves to make a loincloth out of with the help of his moko moko. After that task was complete he finally came to his senses and caught a familiar scent that smelled like him. Curious by nature he went to go see who carried a scent similar to his and why it smelled so familiar. Walking back in the direction he came from he looked and saw a boy pinned to the god tree with furry white ears atop his head. Getting up close to him and seeing his face while getting a stronger whiff his eyes widened as all his memories came flooding back to him.

Stumbling a little at the rush of how fast they came he looked down and stared at his hands '_How can I be here I died in that fire.' _Looking back up he stared at the male pinned to the tree '_oh son i'm sorry I had to leave you and your mother, what on earth happened to you for you to end up like this'_ were the thoughts that ran through his mind.

Inutaisho shook his head and left to go meet his eldest and thought '_it is time I found out how long I have been gone, what has happened, and to acquire a change of clothes_.' While walking to go and meet him he pondered on what and how he was going to help and deal with his youngest that he was currently walking away from. The thoughts of why and how he was brought back also kept popping up in his mind.

* * *

Deep in the west a certain demon lord felt the tremors and pulses and he narrowed his eyes. '_That came from the direction the half-breed is in'_ he changed his course and headed in that direction. An annoying imp following behind carrying a staff that had two heads on it and a two headed muzzled dragon behind him.

Walking eloquently through the forest heading east going towards the aura and power that was approaching, one he hadn't felt in around two hundred years. '_What trickery is this, it is impossible, it couldn't be.._'he thought then cleared his mind to focus on the strong power and aura radiating from the half-breed's forest. Continuing on he thought '_I will find out for myself' _completely ignoring the squawking of his servant.

* * *

When Inutaisho was about an hour away from his eldest he decided to cut time short and go and greet him already. Forming his ball of light he zoomed through the air and landed in front of his son. When he landed he saw his son's emotionless face then after a few seconds his son's eyes narrow into little slits. I stood in front of him as a powerful imposing figure. I might have died but that did not take away who I was and who I am.

"How are you back father," his son Sesshomaru stated coldly.

I looked at him and returned his deadpan expression, "I wish I knew, now Sesshomaru I am in need of clothing and my armor. You will also fill me in on what has happened since my death and that includes your brother."

If looks could kill I would be dead right now. Wow he has really improved on his glare and he has become colder, I didn't think it possible but I guess I was proven wrong. What could have happened to my oldest son to make him colder than he already was. A green blob running at us caught my attention when it stopped at my feet, I looked down when a small green demon, I believe to be an imp, started to hit my gut with a staff. He begins screeching about how dare I talk to lord Sesshomaru that way, and making threats about how I won't get away with this. Before I could do something about the imp, Sesshomaru turns with a glare that could freeze hell and says "Jaken". Jaken, from what I now gathered his name to be, started sweating and apologizing to my son then immediately quieted down.

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to answer me; he merely waved his hand and that annoying imp named Jaken, that seems to be traveling with my son, took off. I turn back around to see Sesshomaru sit down against a tree and I follow waiting for him to begin. When he told me all that has transpired since my last time on this plain, I am surprised yet angered. How could Inuyasha be so stupid and Sesshomaru be so cruel. Well with Sesshomaru I am almost one hundred percent certain that his mother had something to do with it but Inuyasha he has no excuse.

I remained sitting there quietly after Sesshomaru spoke to think about everything that had occurred. The first thing On my list after dressing is to free Inuyasha, then from what I hear I need to get to know my son while teaching him respect and how to act. When I look up from my thinking I see the green imp and dragon has returned with my spare clothes and armor. I stood and walked over to the dragon to grab my clothes and armor and headed into the forest to change. When I came back I saw Sesshomaru standing and about to depart when I called after him, "Sesshomaru I will speak with you again my son on other matters" he didn't even respond just kept walking, after I said that I turned and started to make my way back to Inuyasha.

While walking I started to shake and a burning pain went through my stomach. I grabbed my midsection and doubled over almost falling to my knees. When I looked down I saw Tetsusaiga pushing its way through my stomach and into my hand. Gasping for breath, I stared at it for a while before recomposing myself and standing up and slipping it and the sheath in my sash and continued on as my wound heals, I do not even bother to question what happened for I have seen even more bizarre events through my long life. Tetsusaiga must have reacted to my awakening and summoned itself, I must admit it is good to have my sword back. When I finally made it back to Inuyasha I walked up to him and looked at the arrow sticking from his chest sealing him. I felt the aura surrounding it and it belonged to that of a miko, a fairly powerful one but I have come across better. I wrapped my hand around the arrow and yanked it out, releasing the spell and dropping my son on the ground. The priestesses powers are nothing compared to my own, they wouldn't even be able to harm me, when I looked down I saw that my son started to open his eyes and he glanced up at me holding the arrow.

Unexpectedly, he started to growl and swipe at me with his claws while at the same time asking me who I was. Now inuyoukai are very protective, dominant, and possessive creatures and when they, their mate, or pack are threatened their instinctual beast that normally is dormant inside them, except under certain circumstances, comes out. I stared down at him let a growl of my own out and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air as my eyes tinged red and my beast was growling out at being challenged, I knew in the back of my head that, just as my son stated, he didn't know who I was. Still that is no way to treat someone who just freed you, even though I knew all this, still, while consciously or unconsciously he is challenging my beast and that is something that I can not merely ignore. "Pup you dare to challenge your own father! Who do you think created you, died for you, and now has unsealed you and this is the thanks I get for that!" With each word my growls increased in volume and my eyes turned a deeper red.

Inuyasha stopped struggling because of his oxygen being cut off by his father, and was starting to go limp. Inutaisho, realizing this, loosened his grip enough for Inuyasha to breathe in the air again. "Now I suggest you listen very closely pup, and pay attention because if I have to repeat myself with this again you will be severely sorry. I have somehow been brought back to life and though I am confused on how I would still like to get to know you like I wasn't able to do because of my death but before that can happen it is clear that I will have to teach you respect and control" I growled out.

Inuyasha now being dropped on the ground rubbed his throat and looked up at the man claiming to be his father "you can go to hell old man you're not my dad he is dead no matter what you say." He growled out through squinted eyes.

Looking down at my son I wonder where me and Izayoi had gone wrong for him to be like this. I know I wasn't there to help raise him, because I died shortly after he had been born, but for him to end up as uncouth and out of control as he is... You could see the disappointment in my eyes as I stared at him, "boy who do you think I am, if you do not believe me take a whiff of my scent and see for yourself the truth." Inuyasha leaned in and sniffed and then his eyes widened as he looked back up at me and remained silent. I bent down to sit next to him while I simply stared and waited for him to respond. It didn't take long for him to.

"Old man do not lie to me, tell me your full name" Inuyasha stated this with defeat and trepidation clearly in his voice.

I looked at him with a straight face to conceal the emotion of sorrow. If he has to ask that question and act like this, even after taking in my scent and appearance, his life must have been worse then I originally thought it was. I know hanyou lead a bad life with both youkai and humans rejecting them, and most struggling and fighting to stay alive, some do not make it, but I didn't think it would be quite this severe for him to be acting like this. I continued to look at him before answering. "You wish to know my full name very well not many do which is why I figured you ask this of me, I am Touga Inu no Taisho former lord of the western lands as well as former husband to Inukimi my heir Sesshomaru's Mother and Izayoi your mother Inuyasha. I am your father" I stated this with pride in my voice as I looked down at my son. He looked up at me then said "keh" and turned his head stubbornly with his nose in the air.

I got up and held my hand out to him as he took it and got up himself. I couldn't help but let loose a cheeky grin. I didn't have to be so serious or cold, like I am with Sesshomaru, around Inuyasha. Just looking at him, I know he will turn out to one day be a great being, I just need to help and push him in the right direction._ 'I am happy that we are no longer fighting but he still challenged me, now that the challenge is over submission is required from the one who lost.'_ "Boy whether you knew it or not you have challenged me and have been defeated, now you must submit." I said this as he turned and began to walk over to the tree he was sealed to when my words froze him and he whipped around.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes while raising his upper lip in a snarl, "hell no old man, I'm going to accept your my father for now but there is no way I'm submitting to you. You are not nor will you ever be my alpha so you might as well give up on the idea of me submitting because I submit to no one."

Before Inuyasha could blink I was upon him and had him shoved into the dirt on his stomach while I held his throat. "Submit" I growled out in a deep voice while forcing my dominance over him. Once you have challenged an male inuyoukai and have lost, submission is required and they will continue to exert dominance and force until the other has submitted. This rule also applies to one's own children as well, for when this occurs the yokai's beast has taken over, however even with their beast taking control they will not kill their own kin unless absolutely necessary. Once one has submitted the winner gives a bite on the neck and they become part of his pack as the winner is asserted as alpha and has complete control and authority over all in the pack.

"Hell no, I already told you I don't submit to anyone" Inuyasha choked out while attempting to stand and push me off.

Immediately I picked him back up but this time slammed his back into a tree while tightening my grip on his throat. "Submit" again I growled out. Inuyasha started to growl while continuing to struggle in my hold and started to claw at my hands and arms to break free. After a few more pointless struggles he went limp in my hold and stopped growling, he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side and bared his throat in submission. Immediately I latched onto his neck and growled, now welcoming him in and starting a pack at the same time. I released my hold upon his throat a few seconds after and helped him to stand up while pointing to a hot spring over in the woods a little to the east that's not far away.

-o0o-

After he stood, he made his way to the spring to clean himself from the fights and from being sealed to a tree for fifty years. '_Things sure are going to be different now that the Inutaisho, my father, is back and I can't help but feel it is going to be for the better and not the worse, now if only I can relieve the knots that have formed in my muscles from not being in use for a long time and the ones I received along with bruises and cuts from my father.' _Inuyasha thought while disrobing and folding his haori and hakama laying them on the ground when done. He walked to the hot spring and started to sink into the water hissing while also letting out a groan at the temperature and his muscles relaxing as he sunk further in.

He slowly started to lift his hand and wash his body of the grime and dirt, lifting his palm he washed water over his chest and pectorals making sure it was clean then he moved onto his abdomen scrubbing before he moved to him washing his back, hips, legs, then finally he grabbed and washed his ass along with length. When done he dipped his head in and let the water soak his hair and came back up running his claws through it while untangling the knots and washing dirt away. After he was all done he moved to lean back against the side of the hot spring and sat on a natural flat rock that was semi close to the surface but could be used as a ledge to sit on. He sat down relaxed and closed his eyes to rest but still being cautious of everything around him including posing threats.

A little while later he opened his eyes and got out of the hot spring and rang out his hair while walking over to his clothes and getting dressed. He started to head back to his father afterward. While walking he caught the faint scent of the woman who sealed him and growled, he wanted to go and see the woman who he loved, but had in the end betrayed him, but he knows he has to go back to his father as he is alpha while Inuyasha is just beta and has to have permission from the alpha to go.

-o0o-

When I saw my son emerge from the trees coming back from the hot spring I could tell something was troubling him. Full blooded Inuyoukai have better senses then most others that includes a half-demon, and after Inuyasha left I relaxed and leaned up against a tree when a scent caught my nose. I sat up and sniffed the air again, the scent belonged to the woman who sealed my son to the tree, it's the same scent that is on the arrow, though it is barely there and old it is the same scent. I assume Inuyasha also caught the scent judging by the face he is making and I can tell he wishes to go and see her by the slight body movements he is making.

"Inuyasha I have caught the scent of the woman who sealed you to a tree, it is the same scent that is on the arrow. We will go, for I wish to speak to the woman who dared to harm my son." As I spoke my voice dropped and my eyes narrowed at the emotion I smell coming off my son. There is sadness and betrayal in his scent and his eyes as I spoke.

I stood up and began walking as inuyasha followed rather impatiently and I could tell he wanted to dart off and run to her, but I do not understand why he wishes to meet her so quickly. We walked further into the woods until we reached a shrine on the outskirts of a village near where Inuyasha was sealed. We head up the shrine steps and enter the hut at the top and see nothing but a pot full of ashes on a pedestal. The scent though is coming from the ashes, then the woman must have died and the villagers must have burned her body and preserved the ashes, seeing as she was a priestess and I am sure it was of the village that is not far away.

I see my son go up to the ashes and touch the pot, then a single tear slides down his face. I was startled that he would shed a tear for a woman, who judging by his scent and the little information I obtained from Sesshomaru, betrayed him. He must have had some type of feeling for this priestess then. I walk to my son and say "a few minutes" then I turn to walk away to give him time to himself. When I walk out of the hut I am greeted with villagers pointing arrows and holding sticks up at me. A sigh escapes me when a young girl at the beginning stages of woman hood dressed in miko robes with an eye patch over her right eye confronts me, calls me a demon, and tells me to leave this place.

I just stand there and a few seconds later Inuyasha comes out and the villagers start running screaming 'it's inuyasha'. The miko though continues to stand there with bow and arrow pointed at us. Inuyasha suddenly starts yelling at the young miko "Hey little runt, why do you smell familiar"

I turn my head to look at my youngest with my eyebrow raised "Inuyasha do you speak to everyone this way" I ask in a combination of curiosity, humor, and disapproval.

It is not Inuyasha that speaks but the miko, "hai, ye are correct he speaks this way to everyone." Inuyasha snaps his head her way suddenly.

"Hey I'm getting sick and tired of a strange little runt acting like they know me, who are you anyway" Inuyasha yells.

Inuyasha continues to look at the young woman as I stand back. I had noticed she smelled very similar to the deceased one in ashes and figured she must be related, perhaps a younger sister. I find some humor that this young woman pretends to be fearless and has cooled her voice, but if you look hard enough you will see that her knees are slightly shaking and her breathing is off. My son is too hot headed to notice this right now, he is not even paying attention.

She then starts to speak again, "So Inuyasha ye have forgotten me, I am younger sister to Kikyo, Kaede." If the situation were different, I would have been questioning my son, for When Kaede said that, Inuyasha went stalk still. I continue to stand there as I make sure to remember that woman's name. "I will never forgive ye Inuyasha for what ye have done to my sister."

Inuyasha stands there with a dumb founded look upon his face then he started to get angry and I took a step toward him to stop any foolish actions he might do because of his anger. "What do you mean? I have done nothing to her, she is the one that sealed me to a tree."

"Do not play dumb Inuyasha. Ye inflicted a mortal wound on her, then ye attacked the village setting houses on fire and stole the shikon no tama. When ye ran, my sister caught up to ye and sealed ye to that tree. Kikyo died right after, using all the strength left in her to complete her final task as the shikon miko." Venom dripping from each word Kaede had spoken.

"I do not know what you are talking about. I never injured Kikyo, she is the one that betrayed me. I went to meet her in the woods when arrows were fired at me and when I turned to look there was Kikyo saying 'die Inuyasha'. Betrayed and hurt by her words I ran and took the shikon jewel, that was when I was sealed." Inuyasha went full on hot headed at this point.

Kaede was starting to become almost as hot headed as Inuyasha, "Ye know full well if that were true then ye would be dead, Kikyo was an excellent marksman. So I am having difficulty believing what ye say Inuyasha."

I step forward at this point as the two sides of the same story are completely different. After thinking over everything I heard I came to the conclusion that they were both pinned against each other by another being. Since Kikyo was the only one that was truly injured, a fatal one at that, it has come to my attention that she must have been the main one targeted. She at some point must have angered a demon enough for it to not only kill her, but to pin her against one that I am assuming she loved. "Kaede do you know of any demons that might have had a strong grudge against your sister? It has come to my attention that a demon that can shape shift has killed Kikyo and set those two up against each other. Kikyo was the main one they were after so it couldn't have been an enemy of you Inuyasha because you were merely sealed while Kikyo was killed believing you to be the one who did it." I had spoken this with a calm voice.

Kaede looked shaken as if realizing that I was still there. Inuyasha went from confusion, to sadness, then lasted on anger. "What do you mean old man, Kikyo could have never made someone angry enough for them to hold that type of grudge, she was a sweet loving woman that defended her home."

Kaede looked at me suspiciously, " I can think of many demons that would hold a grudge but only one comes to mind that would do something like this and he was not a demon but a human who my sister took pity on when she found him. His body was burned beyond recognition, so she put him in a cave and wrapped bandages around his whole body, he was hurt enough to the point where he couldn't even move on his own she had to feed and care for him. It wasn't long before his true nature started to show, he was evil, he became obsessed with my sister. Three days after she died and Inuyasha was sealed I went back to check on him and found that the cave was burned with what must have been intense flames because nothing was left. That man's name was Onigumo."

At hearing this, Inuyasha looked lost, it is as if this is the first time learning about any of this. The young woman Kaede was still looking at me suspiciously with her bow raised and arrow at the ready. I sigh while looking at her and begin to speak, "you can lower your weapon for I will not harm anyone here or in the village, if I wanted to you and your village would have already been wiped out. You also do not have to fear Inuyasha for I will keep my youngest son in line."

Upon hearing that Inuyasha was my son she looked startled. "Ney, it can not be, for Inuyasha said his father was no longer part of this world." I sighed at hearing that.

Inuyasha just grunted, "yeah the old man has just recently come back from death, I'm still having a hard time believing it."

She looked at us one more time before lowering her bow. "If ye truly do not mean us harm then ye are welcome. Ye are Inuyasha's father but I wish to know who ye are." Before I had a chance to speak, Inuyasha cut in annoying me.

"You can just call him the Inu No Taisho." At hearing this the young woman went pale white and fell unconscious on the ground. I went over to her and picked her up and held her in my arms as I glared at my youngest then started walking in the direction of the village.

'_What have I gotten myself into, I just came to speak to the woman who would dare pin my son to a tree. Now I have all this to sort out. Somehow when we reach the village I will have to pacify the villagers and get on friendly terms with them, then when the miko wakes up I will ask her to escort me to that cave since it isn't unheard of for humans to make deals with demons.'_ I continued to walk with a blank look on my face, before stopping right outside the village. I looked down at the young woman laying in my arms when I heard and felt her begin to awake.

Slowly her eye began to open, and when it did and landed on me, her eye widened and she nearly passed back out. She managed to stay awake and began to shake in my arms a little as the scent of fear came off her in waves. I cocked my head to the side and asked, "why do you fear miko, I shall not harm you, I told you back at the shrine. I wish to be on friendly terms with this village, I also would like you to take me to that cave you mentioned with the man named Onigumo inside. I may just know what happened to him, your sister, and my son."

Still frightened but beginning to calm down, she closed her eye then reopened it looking straight at my face but not directly in my eyes. Very few have enough courage to be able to address me while staring directly into my eyes because it can be taken as a challenge or they are intimidated by me. Kaede eventually begins to speak, "I shall take ye to the cave but it will have to wait until tomorrow for darkness is approaching and it is time for us to rest. I am still suspicious but if ye like, ye can rest thy weary bodies in my hut until tomorrow."

I set her on her feet back on the ground while sending an appreciative look at her, accepting her offer and thanking her for the generosity, sparing a quick glance at my son and telling him with my eyes to behave and show respect. We follow her back into the village where we are met with many villagers in an offensive position with their weapons at the ready. Kaede raises her hand and waves while saying with a loud steady voice, "Ye will cease and lower ye weapons. Though they are demons, they will only rest here for the night. They have given their word that no harm will come to us, I trust what they say for the power the older one holds, they would have easily already wiped us out if they meant us harm. So ye are free to rest easy and without concern."

Immediately the villagers lowered their weapons and sighed but still muttered underneath their breath. They all turned to leave and go back to their huts with their children and wives to rest and prepare for another day. Kaede then glanced behind her and made a motion to continue to follow her. We walked for around another minute before we came upon a little nicer hut compared to some of the others and followed Kaede inside. She sat down and started to prepare food items to make herself some supper, while she was doing that I started to speak to her, "Kaede this is my first day back in the living realm. I would like to make a sort of peace treaty with this village, you all rest on the edge of my domain and in this treaty, whenever you need help or assistance Just send someone and I will come. I ask in return to be able to stay here and rest when I go to do perimeter checks every now and then. I do not wish to frighten or scare off the humans in this village, I would eventually like to be trusted and be welcomed by everyone here happily one day. That is all in the treaty, since you are the village priestess it is your call, even though you are very young."

Kaede looked at me with this bizarre expression and I just smiled. "I am guessing you have heard of me and most of it is about how ruthless I am in battle. You may have just heard about that part but I am a very fair ruler and I protect what I consider to be mine very possessively and fiercely. I am offering you my protection and that is just what it is, protection, I would not harm any of you or treat you badly."

Kaede continued to look at me with concentration, after a while of thinking you could see the determination on her face and in her eyes. She gave me a nod and exclaimed, "Ye make a good argument and I would be crazy not to accept. Ye would be good for my village, so I accept your offer and look forward to your future visits. The villagers will eventually warm up to ye over time. Ye are always welcome here."

I looked at her and smirked while saying my thanks. I turned to Inuyasha who up until now had been silent. He had a glazed over look while his eyes seemed different as he looked around. Turning to Kaede, I raised my eyebrow in a silent question at her.

She looked at Inuyasha and sighed while shaking her head. Kaede then turned to me and answered my silent question, "This was once my elder sister Kikyo's house. She and Inuyasha spent many a time here. Wherever she went, ye would find Inuyasha not far behind her. In a way ye could look at it like he was a silent protector while, I guess, also a lost puppy following the one he believed would be his salvation from the cruel lonesome world."

At the mention of Kikyo, Inuyasha stood and exited the hut. I felt understanding with my son, for I have lost my beloved wife Izayoi, though I died, I am now back in the living world and just now facing the death of my beloved wife. My heart clenches at the thought of her and deep sorrow washes over me. I stood and thanked Kaede and went to follow my son.

I tracked his scent trail to the god tree, I looked up and found him with his head down and a dark expression upon his face sitting on a tree branch. Seeing my son like this pains me inside, I say nothing as I walk forward and sit at the base of the god tree. I can tell my son is haunted with the memories that are still fresh in his mind like they just happened, I am the same way, but to learn that it was just an evil plot to crush your love's soul and kill her….I shake my head while leaning back and resting on the tree, giving my son time to his own thoughts while silently supporting him.

...

Morning came soon for us, as we were still lost deep into our thoughts. I stood up and started to walk back to Kaede's, '_She should be up by now or just about to rise, I will go and speak with her about what time we are leaving then come back for Inuyasha'._ While walking I began to stretch my arms slowly above my head, I could feel the pull of my muscles while doing so.

I reach the edge of town and I can see that only a few people are awake right now and it just so happens that Kaede is one of them. I slowly walked up to her hut and knocked on the door way before going in after I heard her give the ok. She was dressed and putting on shoes when I walked through the door. I stood there waiting for her to finish and have a seat. When she sat down I went right into business. "Kaede I came to acquire when you would feel like taking us to this cave of Onigumo."

I saw her look up at me and sigh, "Ye seem to be impatient. More so then what I would have expected coming from the legendary Inu No Taisho. After Seeing your son in the state that he was in though I understand ye being impatient for I am as well." Her expression hardened after that, "after breakfast I shall take ye to the cave of Onigumo." Right after saying that she went to work gathering up tools to go and collect food and start cooking.

I nod to her then stand to go back outside and speak to my son about when we are to depart and head for the cave. When I walk out though and make my way back to Inuyasha I hear the stretching of a string and a second later the sound of an object cutting through air reaches my ears and I turn around to catch an arrow in between my fingers. All my senses are immediately alert and searching for who fired that shot.

Just before I could locate the being who would dare to try and shoot me Inuyasha arrives and breaks my concentration, making me lose the scent and allowing the individual to escape. I turn and glare at my son before stoning my features and relaying the message that I was going to tell him earlier. "Inuyasha we leave to go to Onigumo's cave after Kaede is done with her morning routine, so I expect you to be ready and to behave appropriately. Is that understood."

Inuyasha huffed and went 'keh' while an unsettling look crossed his face while I was speaking.

I raised an eyebrow at him and continued my long unyielding stare until he cracked under the pressure of it. "You just look too much like that smug bastard Sesshomaru when you do that and it is unsettling." I smirked and let a chuckle out at this. "Anyway pops, do you know who just shot at you? I came asking when we were going to leave when I witnessed an arrow heading to you, I didn't have enough time to see the person who did it."

My eyes narrow as my jaw flexes with annoyance. "No, I was about to go and hunt them down when you showed up and all traces of their scent and aura vanished."

I didn't mean to have such a biting edge to my tone but, my second day back and already someone is aiming for my head. I saw Inuyasha flinch out of the corner of my eye at my tone of voice and his ears flattened. I sigh while softening my expression and voice, "Inuyasha I am not facing my anger towards you, so you do not have to fear what I will do." I see his ears pick back up and his form relax. While I stare at his ears I get this sudden strange urge to go and feel them.

When I go and reach up and begin to stroke them between my fingers and feel the soft fur on them Inuyasha scowls while batting my hands away. "What the hell do you think you're doing old man, hands off their mine and besides it's creepy when you do it. I mean you're a male and my father." Then his face developed a look of horror on it, "It would mean the end of the world has come and it would be down right scary if Sesshomaru started to do that."

That sent a full on gut wrenching laugh out of me, "I don't think that would ever happen son. He would rather kill you first. I must admit I do find that amusing and I have to agree that if it by some chance ever did happen then that would signify the end truly has come."

With everything settled now, my son and I start to head back to Kaede's. I see out of the corner of my eye Inuyasha stealing side glances at me and right before we reach the village I stop and turn to completely give him my attention. I raise my eyebrow in a silent demand for him to tell me what's wrong. He starts to become a little nervous under my stare until he finally breaks, "Old man…". I immediately cut him off.

"My name is not 'old man', it is father or if you wish to call me by name then it is Touga." Inuyasha started to have an annoyed aura around him, which made me chuckle. While Inuyasha was getting more annoyed with me each passing second, I walked up to him and patted his shoulders which seemed to make him freeze, then start to squirm. At that I raised my eyebrow and my curiosity took over, "Son you may ask your question now without me interrupting….go on."

Inuyasha 'huffed' "father, what...what will you do once this is over? I mean this village has been my home for a few years and this is also one of the only places I have some happy memories at….I now have a chance to know my father but I also can't part and leave this village unprotected all the time. You will be making perimeter checks yes, but, what about the times in between?"

I was a little surprised at his sincereness and also wanted to chuckle at his embarrassment. From what I have heard and witnessed of my son, this is completely unlike him. I let what my son had said roll over in my mind before a solution presented itself to me. "Inuyasha, part of being in a pack is staying with the alpha and the rest of the pack. When this is over I am going to go have a chat with your brother about being the western lord and where I shall stay, Inuyasha you will be living with me. With this village I shall put up a little protection type spell that will keep all evil, that includes humans with evil intent, away from and out of the village. I have come to peaceful terms with this place and I would like to keep it that way. Besides if there is anything you will learn about me it is that I am a demon who is honorable and will not break my vow without good reason."

Inuyasha 'kehed' in a gruff manner before turning his back to me and marching on to go to Kaede's before briefly stopping and gave me a head nod. I smiled and entered the village right after him. I received many scowls and distrustful looks from most of the villagers before I reached Kaede's door. I knocked on the doorway and entered with Inuyasha after hearing Kaede say come in.

I moved aside the hanging mat and sat up against the wall as Kaede finished up the last little bit of her soup. She stood and put her eating utensils away and brushed off her red hakamas, then made her way near the door by me and grabbed her bow and arrows before heading out. I saw my son sitting in the corner and rise as I did to go and follow the priestess Kaede to this cave of Onigumo.

We walked for several minutes through the woods before coming to a carefully concealed cave amongst a small hill in the forest. I was already getting a bad feeling from this place before I walked in and now seeing the inside of the cave… "I was right about this Onigumo person, it seems he made a deal with demons. Low class demons at that." I sat on my heels as I ran my fingertips over the scorched ground and the place where there is an even outline of where a body used to be, but even grass refuses to take root and grow in that spot. I fully stand up again and walk around inspecting the walls and ceiling. "This man was already evil before he made the deal. And looking around hundreds of demons were involved, it probably took that many to recreate his body to where he could move."

After my observation was over I turned to look at Inuyasha and Kaede. Both of them have dark looks with shadows hiding their eyes. Inuyasha was the one to be able to snap out of it first, when he did though all hell broke loose with the rage that bubbled up in him and his aura.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that Kikyo had to die because of a fuckin grudge some low life human had! The damn idiot probably got swallowed up by those same demons and he himself wasn't even actually there. Because of that foolish mortal, demons were able to trick and kill the only woman I had ever loved! Oh I hope I run into him, he will then know what pain and suffering really feels like." A dark cackle finished Inuyasha's sentence.

I raised an eyebrow at my son when he suddenly turned sadistic at the end of his speech. Perhaps he is more like me than I gave him credit for. I saw Kaede slightly shudder at the dark tone my son had taken on. Kaede's mood changed though just as quickly as Inuyasha's had. She had a deep fire of rage burning in her eyes but she kept more calm then Inuyasha did. She slowly inhaled before exhaling in anger. "Ye are only half correct Inuyasha. Do ye remember what I said before, Onigumo did have a grudge but it was because he could not do what he wanted to do. One of the times I accompanied my sister to take care of him, I noticed the dark look of lust and hunger in his eyes as he gazed at my older sister. I have gathered that his grudge was over his rage of not being able to take her. To make her his. Slowly he started to ask me questions about my sister and the jewel she was sworn to protect. When I looked at his eyes they were so black and evil, ye could also see the obsession towards my sister he had developed."

I could see my son's aura shift and grow darker with each word spoken. I can see anger begin to rise and nails starting to grow longer and a little sharper than normal. I let out a deep subsonic growl and narrowed my eyes at my son. He crouched and lifted his head up, his gaze narrow and his eyes beginning to bleed red. He snarls as His yokai flares up and pushes against mine. My growls start to increase as I take intimidating steps forward, I reach my hand out and grab my son by the throat when he lounges at me. I slammed him against the floor and tightened my hand on his throat, I released some of my yokai and almost immediately the overwhelming feeling of it came crashing down like a heavyweight, suffocating almost. Looming over him, I growl again. He starts to go limp as his eyes begin to lose all traces of red and nails start to return to normal. He turned his head to the side when I loosen my grip and submit to me, I latch on to his throat with my fangs and growl before getting up and pulling my yokai back to myself. I heard a body hit the floor and turn to see Kaede slumped over and half conscious holding her stomach breathing heavily. I take a hold of my son's collar on his haori and start dragging him as I approach Kaede's shaking form.

With a scowl on his face, Inuyasha just grabs my wrist and yanks on it. "Old man…", the look I send over my shoulder cuts him off before a deeper scowl makes its way across his face. "Father" he spits out in aggravation, "I can fuckin walk on my own so let me go."

I scowl back at him at his use of language but let go of his collar. I can hear him curse again and get up off the ground. When I reached Kaede I gently picked her up and held her in my arms, I lifted my head and took a deep inhale through my nose looking for a quick water source. I quickly scented one about two miles in front of us, I turned my head towards Inuyasha and spoke, "There is a river two miles in front of us, we will be heading there so be prepared to run." I walked the rest of the way out of the cave before fastly sprinting through the forest towards the source of water, I could feel my youngest's aura right behind me. When we reached the river I carefully put her on the ground beside the bank, I cupped a hand full of water before going back over to Kaede and splashing it on her face to wake her up more fully. The reaction was almost immediate, she sat straight up and glared at me after rubbing the water from her eyes. I pointed to the river, "drink and rest before we head back to the village."

After reaching her hands into the river to scoop out some water to drink, her curiosity replaced her annoyance. "Why did ye two attack each other back in the cave? It just doesn't make sense." I was about to answer her question when Inuyasha again cut in before I could.

"Keh, it's an inuyoukai thing, I stepped out of line and didn't back down when the alpha, 'my father', told me to. So he had to exert his dominance over me for my disobedience and make me submit. It would have been much worse if I was not his son."

You could see her absorbing and processing the information in her head. After a while she sighed and shook her head and began to rise off the ground. "We should be getting back to the village soon, I do not want to leave them unattended where yokai could attack while I am gone."

I looked at her then and let out a small chuckle, the noise seemed to startle both her and my son. "Even with the distance we are from the village no yokai will approach because of my aura, You would be able to feel my aura from hundreds of miles away unless I choose to conceal most of it to appear more like a regular youkai, I could also erase my aura completely so you will not be able to tell I am there or was there." Both Inuyasha and Kaede looked at me with disbelief and shocked faces. "Did you both forget who I am? I am still in my prime and still very deadly and dangerous. I am probably the most powerful yokai alive here and now." Both became a little wary after I said that. "Come we should now leave. No youkai shall attack but I will keep my promise to Inuyasha and put a protection spell over your village to keep all those with ill intent out, then we must be on our way."

When Inuyasha stood we started to walk back through the forest towards the village. On our way I felt a curious gaze on my back, I turned my head to see Inuyasha staring at me with a little bit of a confused face. I ignored his questioning look for now as the village came into sight, when we entered the village we were greeted with the surprised and concerned faces of the villagers as they gazed at Keade and then at me and my son. Relief washed over them at the sight of Kaede but trepidation soon followed when they looked at me, some had suspicion written in their eyes, others fear. I paid them no mind and continued walking until we reached Kaede's hut. I pushed the hanging door aside and held it out of the way for Kaede and my son to pass through before I followed after them.

We each took a seat around the fire pit in the middle of the room. It was silent for a moment before Inuyasha spoke, "Father, how are you going to place a protection spell on the village?" Kaede looked up at that too wondering the same thing.

"I can do it from sitting right here in this room, what will happen is I will slowly let my yokai out and let it cover, and in a way, mark this town as mine. My yokai is a part of myself that will be staying here, as such it will do what I bid it to. No one with ill intent as I have said before will be able to come into your village, regardless if it is yokai or human." Inuyasha seemed to relax after I said this and Kaede seemed curious and eager in a way to see how.

I closed my eyes and slowly let my yokai drench the whole area of the village along with several miles of surrounding land. I made sure when I eased my yokai out slowly, that it would soak into the earth, plants, and trees. I now left my yokai mark of ownership and protection on this village and land, after I was done I drew my yokai back into me and reopened my eyes. Kaede looked awed and Inuyasha crossed his arms and 'keh'd' while mumbling about how it wasn't that impressive.

After finishing with the task at hand I stood and turned to Kaede. "I thank you for your hospitality but we must be on our way now, I have tasks I must complete that take priority. It was a pleasure to meet you, come Inuyasha we must depart." With that farewell I started to leave out the door with Inuyasha behind me. Once outside I started on my way to the west to speak to my eldest son.

We passed through the village rather quickly but when we reached the edge of the forest my arm was forcefully grabbed by Inuyasha. I turned to him with the same frosty detached look Sesshomaru wears all the time. Shocked at seeing the look upon my face Inuyasha let go of my arm, that swiftly passed though when I asked what he wanted.

"Old man...father, what are we doing that requires such priority?" Inuyasha hurriedly said with a scowl.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and bluntly stated, "We have to go and see your brother over matters involving the west and where I shall be living now, since I am no longer the western lord. I don't like repeating myself but it seems you have forgotten what I told you we are to do once this business with Kaede is over with."

On hearing and remembering that he had to go near, let alone speak to his sadistic bastard of a brother, Inuyasha rapidly got pissed off and yelled, "What the hell old man, we are not going near that sadistic asshole! No way, no how. Besides it's not like the prick will help." He went to grab his father's arm again but was met with the blank but somehow also menacing face of his father.

I took a threatening step towards my son and growled. "What! I am your father and alpha and you will follow and respect me and what I say. My word is law. We will be going to speak to your brother and you will behave, I will deal with him, SO LISTEN AND FOLLOW ORDERS!" With that said, I turned back around and continued on into the forest with an agitated but slightly fearful hanyou following behind.

We continued our walk through the forest. Complete silence the whole time, tension thick in the air, a sigh passed my lips. I was about to speak but Inuyasha cut me off, his words startled me for a moment. "Father, can we stop for the night and get some rest. I also would like to ask you some questions."

"Yes my son." I look curiously at Inuyasha when he nods his head at my answer. I walk over to a tree and sit beneath it's branches and get comfortable while I lean my back against its trunk. I see Inuyasha stand and look at me before going into the woods. I have one leg propped up with my arm laying across it while my other leg is straight, I close my eyes and let them rest lightly while all my other senses are on high alert.

About five minutes later Inuyasha came into camp carrying a large doe over his shoulders, before throwing it on the ground. I got up off the ground and approached my son, "Here Inuyasha I will take it from here, go sit underneath a tree while I skin and gut it."

-o0o-

I did as my father instructed and sat underneath the tree he was resting under a moment ago. I am so confused, my emotions have been all over the place recently. Just this morning I was actually having fun while joking and laughing with my father, but when we reached the village and entered Kikyo's old hut, it brought on painful memories. There is also the fact that Kikyo kept a secret and didn't tell me about that man she was tending to, I thought we shared everything. All the memories and the new information made me lash out in rage and had me going against my father in that time. '_Hell, me and my loud mouth are driving a wedge between me and part of my family, my father, the man I never had the chance to meet or know. The man my mother loved and wept for until death took her. Mother always said that if my father was alive everything would be ok, he would protect, love, and care for them. She used to say that if I had just been able to meet him I also would love him and I would know the joy of childhood and of a father who would sit and play with me, I would know a real family. I loved it this morning when we were joking even when he grabbed my ears and we laughed about that asshole Sesshomaru. I never even felt this at peace with Kikyo, somehow I will repair the damage I have done between me and my father. I used to always blame him for my mother's pain and sorrow, and that also wasn't fair, my mother taught me to be more than how I have been acting._'

I snapped out of my thoughts as a large leaf with sliced meat on it was set in front of me on the ground. I looked at my father who had finished gutting and skinning the doe, he started to use his claws to slice and cut meat for himself and put it on a large leaf. It almost startled me when I heard his deep voice ask me a question. "My son, what questions did you have to ask me about." I looked at him and he looked in my eyes and his own grew sad for a moment. I recognize that sadness, it was the same sadden look mother always carried when thinking of my father. "Son, you are not the only one in a time of grieving right now. I had just been brought back to life not too long ago, and I myself am facing grief. It had been two hundred years for you but to me it's like I just lost her yesterday. I understand your grief son."

"Father, what are we going to do after we talk to the bastard?" My father, Touga, gave me a disapproving look when I called the prick Sesshomaru a bastard. I sighed and started again, "what are we going to do if we can not live in the western castle. Taking over other lands would be too much of a problem, so what is the next move after Sesshomaru?"

"Son, we are not going straight to Sesshomaru like I originally planned. We will be stopping by an old acquaintance of mine named Totosai, it is about time we get you your own sword made." I stared dumb founded for a moment there before he continued speaking. "I will have to warn you not to lose your temper no matter how hard it may seem with the way he acts. He is extremely forgetful, enough to the point it aggravating, but have some patience with him. He is the best swordsmith I have ever met, and I have been around for well over two thousand years which is a very long time."

I looked at him then sighed, '_my father is old as fuck but still has a easy going personality, well when he is not being the 'cold as ice' ass like my brother. I really hate Sesshomaru, he made my life a living hell, so it is unsettling when my father acts like that_.' Still though… "Keh, the sooner we get this done the better. I don't want to have to wait to see the prick Sesshomaru, I just want to get it done and over with so I won't have to deal with him again." After I said that I grabbed a piece of raw meat and popped it in my mouth, chewing and swallowing before grabbing another.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I really hope you all liked it. Please Review and leave me any tips you might have on how to improve the story a little. Inuyasha's and Touga's personalities will grow as the story progresses and change a little, so I hope when that happens that you like the changes.**


End file.
